Naruko, Never Ending
by naruhinaxnarusasuxsasusaku
Summary: Naruko can never smile again after a certain night and has to put up a fake smile. She has trouble trusting people, and was trained from a young after a certain incident. She now is hiding her true emotions from a certain raven haired teammate. Goes up until the fourth great war. NaruSasu. Semi-dark Naru, Strong-Naru. Don't like Don't read. This is my first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1: Learning Something New

'_Thinking'_

_ '__**Biju thinking'**_

**"Biju taking"**

"Human talking"

**Normal P.O.V**

"GAH!" Minato gasped after he yelled for the reaper death seal to seal the Kyuubi inside of their daughter Naruko. The shinigami did its job and sealed the dark half of the Kyuubi inside of Minato and the light half inside of Naruko as both Minato and Kushina died, as another was born, hoping that their daughter will be treated as a hero.

**5 years later (Naruko is 5 years old)**

"S-somebody help me, AHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….!"

Yelled a 5 year old girl with blond hair that was in 2 pigtails that reached down to her knees in a loose orange shirt and blue shorts that went about an inch past her knees and cerulean blue eyes. Her scream went on until it died down; there she lay in a puddle of her own blood with a deep cut in her stomach, bruises all over her body and dirt marks everywhere.

'_Why does this only happen to me, why!?'_ Her eyes had lost its color and turned into a grayish blue before turning the deep shade of blue again.

Her heart had stopped yet she was still alive. Tear stains and blood marked her face as she got up. She put her hands over the wound on her stomach and healed it completely then she used the **harashin no jutsu **to go by a lake she loved, after getting new clothes to change in.

'_I know why I'm still alive, _'she thought as she went into the water letting the cool water wash away the remaining blood, _'I'm immortal nothing can kill me, and on top of that I'm the strongest person in the whole world, and on top of that I have the 9 tails in me I'm still going to act weak though I don't think I can actually smile after learning this, a fake smile! I'll just do a fake smile!' _ She thought as she was floating on the water.

She dried off and putting her new clothes on, an orange and blue long sleeve jacket (like the one Naruto wears in original Naruto) with her clan symbol on the back. An orange skirt that goes mid thigh, ninja leggings that went just above the knee and blue ninja sandals. Her hair was in 2 pigtails that went to her knees, and underneath her jacket was a fishnet shirt. She used the **Harashin no jutsu **to get home and hopped on the bed knowing that tomorrow she would start the academy.

**The next day**

Naruko woke up with crazy bed head hair. After her usual routine of brushing her teeth and hair, taking a shower, and eating breakfast of ramen **(of course) **she went to train until 6:00 to go to the academy.

She used her 'Tsunade strength' to punch the ground but since she was stronger than her, she split the ground and created an at least 20ft deep crater in the ground and used her wood style to cover it up. She went back into her house to look at the time, it was 5:59 _'oh no' _she thought.

She got out of the house and ran at such a blinding speed that people would call her 'The new Yellow Flash of the Leaf'. She got to the academy in 30 seconds and put up her act by using the fake goofy smile. She acted like she was winded and 'accidentally' ran into the tree.

"Ha! Look! Blondie ran into the tree! Hahaha!" the kid who said that got closer, he had dark brown hair, red fang like marks on either sides of his cheeks, and a white dog on his head.

"What is your name?"Naruko asked with the same fake goofy smile on.

The boys grin grew wider as he said "My name's Kiba and the guy on top of my head's Akamaru!" he lent a hand to help Naruko up and she accepted and dusted off her blue and orange jacket and her orange skirt.

"My name is Naruko," Naruko said as she dusted off her blue and orange jacket and orange skirt, "what's that?" asked Naruko as she pointed to a crowd of girls surrounding something. "Ima check it out." She said as she walked over to the crowd just to see some raven haired boy whose hair looks like a duck butt.

"Eeeep! Sasuu-chann!" she screeched tackling him in a hug. She received glares from all the fan girls but released A LOT of of killer intent with her own glare. They all backed away.

"N-Naru-Chan what a-are you doing h-here?" asked Sasuke gasping for air from her death hug. "I … can't….. Breathe…" he said hoping she heard because of his lack of air.

"Oh sorry" she said letting go, letting him breathe.

"Naru-Chan can I see you for a moment please?" he said grabbing her arm and dragging her over to the other side of the academy. "How long are you going to keep up your act?" you are going to let them know sometime right?"

Naruko looked down for a second with sadness in her eyes then looked back up "I'm keeping it up until the chuunin exams or when we face a really hard enemy but if I let them see I'm going to erase their memories of it ok?" she asked.

"OK." He said walking away with Naruko following with her fake goofy smile on.

**me- ok thats wraps up this chapter i hope you liked it, fyi this is my first fanfic. **

**kushina- little girl go get 'em tebanne**

**minato- kuhina calm down a little please**

**kushina- huh what did you say * hair is split into 9 peices***

**minato- n-nothing**

**me- please suscribe, fav, and review**

**all- BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Teams

'_Thinking'_

_ '__**Biju thinking'**_

__**"Biju taking"**

"Human talking"

** Me- I'm doing one page per day just an FYI**

** Kushina- will you ever show how my little girl got so strong**

** Me- yeah just in later chapters**

** Minato- can I say the disclaimer this time please**

** Me- sure**

** Minato- Disclaimer, naruhinaxnarusasuxsasusaku, doesn't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto. **

**Me- thank you and Ima abbreviate my name to nhxnsxss**

**All- ON WITH THE STORY**

**Time skip 7 years later (Naruko is 12)**

"Ok! Now we are going to announce the teams." Says their academy teacher named Umino Iruka he starts saying the teams and Naruko doesn't care about them until…. "Ok team seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruko, Haruno Sakura….." _'Uhgg a fan girl'_ Naruko thinks as she groans, "…and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"Screeched the banshee, Sakura, so loud that Naruko and Sasuke had to cover their ears.

Naruko was using her fake act and pulling on her pigtails as if she where to die if she lets go.

"Iruka, why do you hate me so much to be placed on this team with the banshee." she whined as she glared at Sakura who looked like she had hearts in her eyes looking at Sasuke.

"Because Naruko, you had the lowest scores in class, Sakura has average, and Sasuke has the highest we just put you in to balance the team out, your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." He explained as the class laughed at Naruko.

She pouted "whatever" she said as she looked away.

The class kept laughing and Iruka was trying to quiet it down. Naruko was getting annoyed and her hair started to turn red from the tips until her hair was completely red then it started to split into nine pieces like Kushina's. Those who saw her were sweating bullets thinking _'oh no she lost it'. _

"**SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO IRUKA TEBBANE!"** she yelled in a half demonic voice and released **A LOT **of killer intent. They all quieted down instantly and were pale as if they had seen a ghost.

Iruka finishes saying the teams with team eight consisting of Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, sensei is Kurenai. Team nine consisting of Neji, TenTen, and Rock Lee, sensei is Mito Guy. Team ten consisting of Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino, sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. Then Iruka told the class to wait for their sensei to come.

Almost all the teams left, the only one left is team 7. 1 hour turned to 2 and 2 turned to 3. Naruko set up a prank and didn't listen to Sasuke or Sakura telling her to stop. **(Poor Kakashi doesn't know what's coming.)**

Once he came in the prank went. He stepped on a trip wire that caused glue to fall on him than he backed away on which he stepped on another trip wire, he thought he saw it coming so he stepped forwards to try to avoid it but Naruko predicted that so he got feathers stuck on him than a red rubber glove fell from the ceiling making him look like a chicken. To finish the look Naruko slingshots a beaker on his glue- covered mask.

Naruko stared to burst out laughing until she saw his hair style "I-Inu-neesan" she stuttered out as she backed behind Sakura. "S-sorry" she muttered.

Both Sasuke and Sakura were shocked because Naruko never got scared. Both of them thought at the same time _'when did they meet?'_

_**Flashback 8 years ago (Naruko is 4)**_

_**She made it to the Hokage's office door then her bloody hand trembled while she spun the doorknob. Her white shirt and orange shorts were covered in her own blood and she had scrapes, cuts, dirt marks, and bruises everywhere. She finally managed to open the door and weakly looked up at the Hokage then everything blacked out and she fainted.**_

"_**Oh no, Kakashi you are assigned to take care of her for about 2 months and don't let her get into any mob fights, ok!" the hokage ordered.**_

_**Kakashi looked at the little girl and he imagined what Minato would say if he let their child die. "Ok." He said with full determination in his voice, "I will protect her with my life for these short 2 months."**_

"_**Good." Hiruzen said with his voice calming down, "take her to the hosp-"Kakashi was already gone with her. Hiruzen sighed as he got up and started the clean the stains of blood on the floor as he thought **__**'how could they treat a little girl like this!?'**_

_**2 Weeks Later**_

"_**H-huh? W-where am I-I" asked Naruko in a weak voice.**_

"_**You are in the hospital. "Said a deep voice Naruko didn't recognize, so she was instantly scared. **_

_**When she looked up she saw a person in an Inu mask with Anbu uniform. "I-Inu?" she asked. The person nodded.**_

"_**I will be taking care of you for two months I will be training you for these months also, don't worry I won't hurt you like those mean villager." Says Inu.**_

"_**Ok Inu-Neesan!" Naruko said excitedly. "When do we start?"**_

"_**Now, meet me at training ground 7." He said then he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.**_

_**Naruko got out of bed and jumped out the window using chakra the run down the side of the building. She already taught herself some things, so she also vanished in fire one she was about to jump off the building.**_

_**Then the training began.**_

**End of flashback.**

"I-I'm really s-sorry." Stuttered Naruko scared that she pranked her 'older brother'.

Kakashi just sighed "Meet me on the roof, see ya." And with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruko disappeared in a swirl of fire to leave, "S-see ya."

Sasuke and Sakura had to run up the stairs. Once they got up the stairs they heard Kakashi and Naruko talking.

"When are you going to tell them?" Kakashi asked Naruko.

"Sasu-chan already knows but Banshee doesn't. I'm going to tell then on a mission." She says in a serious voice. Then she and Kakashi stopped talking once they heard Sasuke and Sakura come up the stairs.

"What does Sasuke-kun know that I don't?" asked Sakura, "Sasuke-kun wouldn't keep anything from me, right Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes I would" he said looking at her with a plain stare. Then they heard Kakashi clap.

"OK! Introductions, you first Banshee." He said pointing at sakura.

She glared not liking the nickname "My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are," she looked at Sasuke and blushed, "my hobbies are," she looked at Sasuke and blushed deeper.

Sasuke backed away from her by about 5ft.

"My Dreams for the future are…" she looked at Sasuke and squealed.

Sasuke was now hiding behind Naruko whispering "Don't let her get near me!" Naruko nodded. Kakashi was disappointed in her for not doing anything shinobi-like.

Sakura continued, "My dislikes are…NARUKO!" she screeched pointing at Naruko who was now covering her ears just like Kakashi and Sasuke.

"O-ok, now you duck-butt." He said pointing at Sasuke who was now glaring at Kakashi.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my likes are none of you concern," he said slightly looking at Naruko which Kakashi saw and raised an eyebrow.

"You mean tomatoes!" said Naruko with her same fake goofy grin.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Whatever, anyways, my hobbies are training, and ninjustu practice, and my dreams for the future, no this isn't a dream because I will kill a certain someone, and I will restore my clan." In the end sakura had hearts in her eyes thinking _'so cool!'_

"Ok, now your turn foxy." He said pointing at Naruko, who was glaring at Kakashi.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruko; my likes are ramen, training, Sasu-chan, Kaka-Sensei, Hokage-jiji, and all my friends. My hobbies are training, and other things I don't think you should know yet," Kakashi and Sasuke knew what she was talking about but Sakura was confused.

"What do you mean things we shouldn't know, we are a team, I allow Sasuke-kun to keep secrets but not you, Sasuke-kun is cool and smart, but you are not smart enough to even have secrets to keep from us." Sakura screeched.

Naruko's hair started to turn red from the tips until her hair was completely red, it split into nine pieces. She clenched her hands into fists, and punched sakura on the head just hard enough to make her fall but not black out.

"OW! Sasuke-kun can't you stop her!" Sakura whined while holding her head.

"You had it coming, if I tried to stop her I'd end up like you but worse." He said glaring at her. If looks could kill Sakura would be dead.

Naruko's hair turned back to normal. "OK! My dislikes are the mean villagers, people who don't think twice before thinking, the 3 minutes it takes to cook ramen, people who hurt my friends, and Banshee." She said glaring daggers at Sakura who was getting up. "And my dream is to become Hokage, and I also need to kill a certain person."

"Good job anyways, my name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none or your concern, my hobbies are, well I don't really have any hobbies or dreams," then he looks at Naruko who was about to say something until, "and Naruko, don't say anything."

"No fair." She said while pouting.

"Tomorrow at training ground seven, 4:00, and don't eat breakfast, see ya." And with that he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Sasu-chan remember I'm coming over tonight see ya at six!" and with that she left in a swirl of red and black flames.

"No fair Sasuke-kun, she gets to come over, can I?" asked Sakura.

"No." Then Sasuke started running off to get things for the sleepover before she could say anything.

"No fair!" sakura pouted as she started to walk home.

**3 hours later at Sasuke's house (6:00)**

Sasuke finished putting up everything for the sleepover, and then he waited. He waited for about 5 minutes until he heard a knock at the door. He quickly got up to open it.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late," says Naruko, "I had to go the long way since I didn't want to deal with the villagers and also I got a little lost 'cause I haven't been here in a long time." She says sheepishly as she puts her hand behind her head.

She had an orange short sleeve shirt that stopped right under her c-cup breasts and a long sleeve tight black shirt that went down to her waist, loose black shorts that went to knees, and blue ninja sandals. Her blonde hair was down which made it go down to her ankle.

Sasuke had a blue shirt and white shorts and blue shinobi sandals. "Just an FYI you should cut your hair soon or its going to get in the way." Said Sasuke.

Naruko grabs a lock of her hair and takes a kunai out of the sleepover bag then tries to cut it, but the kunai breaks, "trust me I've stopped trying a while ago." She says in a plain voice.

"Anyways let's get inside." And with that Naruko came inside then closed the door. Then they go outside and Naruko puts up a sound barrier and a really high level genjutsu, that only 5 kage can break, so it looks like a plain backyard.

"Ok! Like usual right?" asked Naruko who was taking off the short sleeve only to leave the black long sleeve on and throw the short sleeve on the ground.

"Yeah!" said Sasuke in response. Then they both were reaching down to their bags and grabbed a kunai and threw it at each other only fir them to pass each other and keep going. Unlucky for Sasuke Naruko had marked the kunai with the **harashin no jutsu** mark and teleported to it to have the kunai a centimeter from Sasuke's neck.

"Alright, I'll clean the dishes." He said going inside to get everything ready. He called her in when the food was ready. There were tomatoes, salads with tomatoes, tomato soup, apple and pumpkin pie, fried chicken, chicken pot pie, ramen, orange juice, punch, and ice.

"Itadakimasu" they said then they dug in. poor Sasuke had to do dishes for 'bout two hours. In that time Naruko was changing in the guest room then Sasuke checked in on her only when she had a bra and panties on. Again poor Sasuke got punched in the face. Then they went to sleep.

**"Hey, kit. Wake up it's about 3:45 you need to get ready, and then wake duck-butt up."** Kurama, the Kyuubi, said in a low gruff voice.

That moment Naruko woke up and got ready quickly. When she was done it was 3:51. Then when Sasuke was done it was 3:59. Naruko grabbed onto Sasuke's hand then used the **harashin no jutsu **to get to the training ground at 4:00 a.m. then let go. They didn't know when but they ended up sleeping on a tree with Sasuke in the middle Sakura to the right of Sasuke and Naruko to the left of Sasuke. At 6:00 Kakashi came and saw them all asleep. He uses a water jutsu to wake them up.

"What the hell Kaka-sensei! You're late!" screamed Naruko who's hair was now red and in nine pieces.

Kakashi sweat dropped. Next thing you know Kakashi is is on the ground with bruises and Naruko is dusting off her hands. "Don't be late again!"

**Me- well that wraps up this chapter**

**Kushina- this is the longest one you've made tebbane**

**Me- yeah it is**

**Minato- we have a guest here guys**

**Tsunade- hii! What're ya *hiccup* doin' *hiccup***

**Minato- how did this happen * sigh* **

**Tsunade- well it started at 4:00 p.m…..*goes on***

**Kushina- anyways…. We will be doing one chapter per day tebbane**

**Me- yeah see ya later**

**All- bye bye**

**Tsunade- and then john got me in…**

**Me- the chapter is over Tsunade *duck tapes her mouth***

**Tsunade*pouts* mmmmph mmmph!**

**Me- sorry for carrying on, anyways bye!**

**Tsunade- MMMMMMMMMMMMPH! **

**Kushina- *knocks Tsunade out* SHUT UP TEBBANE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Auther Note

**A/N: ONLY NEW CHAPTERS ON WEEKENDS, SCHOOL IS TOO MUCH. :(**


	4. Chapter 4: Lets go! How it Happened

**Me- hi hii!**

**Minato- hi, do you know what is going to happen in this chapter**

**Me- something big**

**Kushina- we have a guest here to say the disclaimer tebbane**

**Minato- who is it?**

**Sasuke- why am I here?**

**Me- cause I want ya to say the disclaimer**

**Sasuke- then again I'm an Uchiha and an Uchiha always gets the screen. Anyways nhxnsxss doesn't own Naruto Kishimoto does.**

**Me- thanks and enjoy the story. Oh and Sasuke because of that comment you are getting less screen time.**

**Sasuke- What!?**

**Months later**

After they all passed the ball test they stated to do missions.

"Banshee ready and in position, can I get a different nickname." whined a dark figure in a forest.

"Duck-butt ready and in position. I don't like my nickname either." said a second dark figure.

"Foxy ready and in position. I kinda like my nickname." Said another figure.

"Silver ready, on my count of thee you go. 1, 2, 3!" he shouted as Naruko got the cat. It kindly got into her hands and purred. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were astonished.

"What? I'm good with animals." Said Naruko matter-of-factly.

"Maybe because you are one." Murmured Kakashi, only to be heard by Naruko.

"Let's go and finish this stupid mission, Uchiha's don't waste time." Sasuke said with a frown.

"Ok! Let's go!"Exclaimed Naruko as she started walking towards the hokage tower with the cat in her arms. Naruko had on more ninja like clothes, basically Anbu uniform minus the tattoo and mask. Her hair was in a long ponytail that reached down to the ground. And is permanently red at the tips of her hair.

Sasuke had his blue shirt with the Uchiha fan symbol on the back, white arm warmers, and blue shinobi sandals. Naruko made Sasuke forget about her powers, so now only the hokage and Kakashi knows.

Sakura had her red battle kimono with a symbol on the back, shoulders, and the bottom of the kimono that has an O shape. Kakashi had his uniform on. Naruko disappeared in black and red flames. Kakashi did the same but in a swirl of leaves. Naruko and Kakashi not knowing that they left Sakura with Sasuke all alone. **(O.O) **Sasuke started running and hopping on rooftops to get to the hokage tower only for Sakura to follow closely behind.

When they made it to the hokage tower Naruko and Kakashi were quietly talking to the hokage only to stop when Sasuke and Sakura came in. Naruko had her act dropped. She looked serious and had a cold look in her eyes. She walked over to Sakura and Sasuke who shuttered because of the feeling she gave off.

"Hokage-sama, what's wrong with Naruko she seems serious for onc-" Sasuke was cut off when Naruko appeared right behind him and whispered, "Don't finish or else." Then she released killer intent toward him which made him fall to his knees.

The old hokage just sighed knowing that she loved to scare people," Naruko stop scaring the poor Uchiha. Anyways you guys are going to have a C-rank mission to escort a client to the hidden mist village. Bring him in!" the hokage said.

A man who smelled of alcohol entered, "I thought you were hiring my ninja not some snot-nosed brats," he said in a drunken slur.

Then a kunai flew right next to his head missing by less than a centimeter. He looked for the one who did it but couldn't tell until his eyes were on the blond which made him shudder at how cold her eyes were.

"Can I kill him?" asked Naruko in a low deadpan voice that made him back away a little.

"No killing the client, it's bad for our county." Said the hokage.

Naruko just sighed and sat down. She could feel people's eyes on her. "Can you stop, staring is really rude ya know." She said with her voice clearly annoyed.

"Ok let's meet in an hour at the gate; pack enough things for 2 weeks." And with that Kakashi left in a swirl of leafs and Naruko followed but in yellow fire this time.

**An hour later**

They were all at the gate in an awkward silence. Sakura wanting to break the silence spoke up, "Why are you acting strange Naruko?" she asked as they left the gate getting everybody's attention.

"I don't know what you talking about, ya know." She said slightly irked by her pink haired teammate's question. **(I said she can't smile, and be sad, but all her other emotions are there) **"Besides you shouldn't be worrying about that now you should be focused on the mission." Then she took notice of a puddle and looked at the sky then said," You can stop hiding now, it has not rained in days. You are really bad at hiding."

As she said that the puddle formed the demon brothers of the mist. "You have a good eye."

"Oh you have no idea," as she said that her eyes turned into the eternal mangekyou sharingan. Then she looked both of them in the eyes and they both collapsed, "Too easy."

"How do you have the sharingan?!" yelled and asked an angry Uchiha.

"Itachi gave them to me." She said as she told them what it happened.

**Flashback 6 years ago (Naruko is 6)**

**Naruko was walking home and went inside. She saw a figure in a black robe that had read and white clouds on it. The figure turned her way and she recognized the face easily.**

**"Itachi, what're you doing here? You're a nuke ninja, ya know?" she asked calmly knowing he can't do harm to her.**

**"I know who you want to kill and I don't blame you, I'm giving you something that will make it easier to kill the man." He said as he brought out a jar that had 2 eyes in yellow liquid, which had the sharingan. **

**"What's that for?" she asked slightly curious why he had sharingans in a jar.**

**"I'm giving these to you it will prove very helpful to you. I know of your other doujustu these will complete it." He said as he took out the eyes and sucked the chakra out of it turning the eyes pure white. He turned to Naruko and told her to close her eyes as he tapped her eyelids putting the chakra to her eyes giving her the sharingan.**

**"Itachi thanks, and also I know what really happened in the massacre, do you want me to tell Sasuke? Do I wait? Or do I not tell him at all?" she asked.**

**"I'd rather you not tell him, or anything about this until the time is right." And with that he left in crows leaving behind black feathers. She picked them up and put it in her room under a genjutsu so that only she can see it.**

**End of flashback**

"What truth about the massacre! He just killed everyone to test his skill! Don't even try to lie! I know Itachi more than-" he was cut off with a blow to the neck causing him to pass out.

"Shut up will ya." Naruko said in a clearly annoyed voice. And with that they went on a boat and had a fight with Zabuza. **(I'm being lazy so I'm gunna make this short and simple.) **Naruko took on Zabuza and killed him then his partner came out also and Naruko kill him also.

**Time skip (at bridge)**

Naruko made about 5,000 shadow clones. Kakashi made about 20. Sasuke had activated his sharingan. Sakura was standing next to the bridge builder, kunai in hand, shaking from fear. Villagers with 'armor' lined the bridge.

50 of the Naruko clones threw a tri shaped kunai that Kakashi recognized immediately. Everybody was attacking and had beaten or, in Naruko's case, killed covered in blood from Gato and his gangs. A few days later they left, Tazuna called the bridge 'The Ketsueki wa Naruko o kabā'** (The blood covered Naruko.)**

**Me- sorry its short the next chapter is really special eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!**

**Kushina-is it that special?**

**Minato- if nhxnsxss says it's big enough to cut the chapter short then it's probably big**

**Me- Ima give you a tiny spoiler for the next chapter. Minato and Kushina will be alive. The next chapter has nothing to do with the storyline.**

**Kushina- Now I can't wait tebbane!**

**Me-let's see!**

**All- Bye Bye!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Crossover! Made of Ice!

**Kushina- so what's this chapter about anyways?**

**Minato- yeah you've been jumping in and out of your seat for about 5 minutes**

**Me- ok! I will say it after the disclaimer which Shizune will do.**

**Shizune- nhxnsxss doesn't own Naruto. **

**Me- ok here is the summary for this chapter**

**While Naruko and her gang were coming back to Konaha from a mission than 3 people came falling out of nowhere. **

**One of them had dark purple eyes, brown hair that went down to her mid-back with cerulean blue at the tips, somewhat pale skin, and c-cups her name was Kanzaki Hina. She is the main person.**

**The second person was also a girl and looked like a shorter version of shippuden Hinata, except blue eyes instead of lavender, with b-cups. Her name was Toyana Katone.**

**The third one was a male, he had really light blonde hair and dark red eyes that had a kind look in them. His name was Cantisu Sana.**

**Kushina- never heard of them.**

**Me- cause they are characters from my manga, they are all 12 years old. Not in stores. I made one in school that everybody likes. So this chapter is kinda a crossover. Anyways let's start!  
**

**With Naruko's team**

They were walking back from a mission to escort a princess to her village. They were walking until they heard screaming from about 3 people. One was yelling, "MOVE OUTTA THE WAY AHHHHHHHH!"

They landed on the ground. One with brown hair was still unconscious because she landed on her head.

"H-Hina, you ok!?"Asked the Hinata mini, shaking her friend to see if she will wake up. To her relief she did.

"Where are we?"Hina asked, clutching her head because it hurt a lot.

Naruko never saw this coming but when she saw the brown haired girl holding her head she went over there. "Are you ok?" she asked, gaining their attention.

"W-who are you?" Hina asked.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruko, the one with grey gravity defying hair is Hatake Kakashi, the one whose hair looks like a ducks butt is Uchiha Sasuke, and the one with bubblegum hair is Haruno sakura. And you guys names are?" she asked.

"My name is Kanzaki Hina, the one with dark blue hair is Toyana Katone, and the one with light blonde hair is Cantisu Sana." She finished as she got up and dusted off her clothes. She was wearing a light blue long sleeve jacket with a white hood that stopped right under her C-cups and a grey short sleeve shirt underneath. She had black boots and black gloves with metal plates on the back, she also had a dark blue skirt on that reached mid thigh with legging that went to her knees.

Katone had a purple shirt on and on the back it had the kanji for Toyana. She had a black skirt that went to the knees and ninja legging under that went just above the knee. She had dark blue boots and an obsidian scythe on her back.

Sana was wearing a dark green shirt that had kanji for shadow on the back. Black shorts that went to the knee and black boots. He also had dark blue gloves with metal plates on the back with the kanji for air on the back of each one. He had a regular colored katana strapped to his back.

"Where are we?" Hina asked still not sure where they are.

Naruko pointed to the big double gates they were just in front of with the 2 guard looking at them with confused looks on their faces. "We are in Konaha."

"Never heard of here." said Katone, she was staring in awe at the size of the gates, "We were on a mission to capture somebody then he used a move. Next thing we know we are falling through the air here." She said irritated that the person got away so easily.

"The sad thing is that we can't go back without finding the person." Said Sana with sadness and worry in his voice.

"You guys can stay here with us until you find the person. But we need to speak to the hokage and get you guys through _torture and interrogation_ _unit_ before letting you guys stay." Kakashi said looking at them.

"Yeah, lets hurry an Uchiha doesn't waste time." Sasuke said with arrogance lanced in his voice making Hina and Katone annoyed.

"What the hell is an Uchiha?" Hina asked anger lacing her voice making the Uzumaki back up a bit.

"Look duck-butt I don't care about your family that has nothing to do with missions!" Katone said with her light blue eyes looking like they were on fire.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he turned around to face the gates. They all walked inside with Naruko and Hina going around the village to buy as much time as possible. But soon enough they made it to the hokage tower and Sana and Katone weren't there.

"Where is Sana and Katone?" asked a worried Hina.

"They are already in the _torture and interrogation Unit_." A grandfatherly voice said."Hello Hina I am the 3rd hokage of Konaha. Where do you come from Hina?" he asked.

"We are from the Shadow Village." Hina said.

"Ok, now we are going to escort you to the torture and interrogation unit." Just as he said that Katone and Sana came into the room smiling while Inoichi an Ibiki looked tired.

"Inoichi can you do one more person?" the hokage asked gesturing to Hina.

"Ok." Said Inoichi putting his hand on Hina's head. Just as his eyes closed they opened again and wide. He jumped back in fear at what he saw. His eyes were filled with fear, horror, shock, and sadness.

Katone and Sana sighed, and then the blue haired one spoke up, "That's what happens to anybody that tries to enter her mind."

"I'm the vessel for the Mizu no Akama **(water demon)**." The blue in her hair started to go up until halfway up her hair. Katone and Sana smirked because they knew she loved scaring people. The hokage took notice of all of their acts and he looked at Hina confused. Hina grabbed her right arm with her left hand and took it off. Everybody except the hokage screamed, even Naruko was screaming. There was a pillar of ice that took the form of her arm where the empty hole was. Hina wiggled her fingers of her knew hand then the arm that she took off broke in shatters of ice.

"W-what the hell?!" asked a stunned Naruko.

"I'm basically made of ice, and also does anybody have anything pointy?"Asked Hina. Naruko got out a kunai. "Throw it at my heart ok." She said making Naruko look in confusion."Just do it!" she said making Naruko wince. She threw it directly at her heart and the kunai went through her leaving a hole when her hearts use to be. Then ice started to fill the hole until it was completely filled and flesh started to form.

Naruko shook her head clearing her mind. "This is awkward, weird, and cool!"She said as she grabbed the brown haired girls arm, "I'm pretty sure Iruka sensei would love to see you as a demonstration!" she exclaimed making the brown haired girl confused until Naruko teleported.

**At the academy**

Iruka felt Naruko's chakra. "And we have a guest today." Once he said that Naruko and Hina appeared. Hina looked pale from not teleporting before.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruko and the person with me is Kanzaki Hina, she will be demonstrating something for us," then she looked at Hina and said, "don't pull your arm off." This got her many confused looks. Then she threw Hina in front of her.

"She doesn't have a headband, she's not a ninja!" shouted a boy in the class.

"Yeah, who are you anyways?" shouted another boy. Then the whole class started to get louder and louder until everybody was shouting at Hina whose hair was turning blue.

"**Shut up," **she said in a deep quiet voice, **"SHUT UP!**" she yelled. It quieted the whole class and made them look pale. "Anyways I'll show you something, Naruko can I use you for demonstration?" she said all too sweetly making most shiver in fear of the girl.

"I'll make a shadow clone instead." She said scared of what she could do. Even with her medical ninjustu. She made a shadow clone.

"Water affinity," she said quietly making a fist and water started to swirl around it, "DISCONNECTION!" she yelled, then she punched the Naruko clone in the stomach and on the other side of her water came out of her back then turned into ice and separated causing blood to go everywhere** (the way Neji died but water/ice instead of wood)**. Everybody just looked in awe at the new person before them and Iruka finally decided to speak up until and Anbu came his way and told Naruko and Hina to go to the council's meeting room, which Naruko just groaned at while she showed Hina the way and eventually made it there.

Hina stopped right in front of the door shaking, "T-this is as f-far as I go." She stuttered out.

"Why, the council needs a meeting and although they are boring we need to go." Naruko said unknowing to even her that the council was listening to their conversation.

"There is someone really evil and sinister in that room." She said pointing to the door. Then Naruko grabbed her hand.

"It's ok, now, come on lets go." She said as she smiled gently at the girl, then opened the door and pulled her into the room.

Danzo spoke up first surprisingly.

**Me- sorry I'm really lazy sooo this 'crossover' will continue in another later chapter and I will continue with the story. Minato and Kushina will be in that one. By the way where are they?**

**Hears screaming from Minato and an angry Kushina yelling. **

**Me- he he anyways bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Random

**Me-*runs around screaming my head off* I GIVE UP!**

**Kushina- now, its ok you shouldn't rush**

**Minato- I have idea how about you do-**

**Kushina- do it randomly!**

**Me_ Kushina that's a great idea**

**Minato-*sits in fatal position in corner* never mind**

**Me- Minato get your game up**

**Kushina- so how about you do it randomly**

**Me- ok! I will be adding new chapters randomly**

**All- bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Chunin Exams Part 1

**Me- no big intro this time I'm just letting you know I am skipping to the chuunin exams.**

**At training ground seven**

"I gathered you all here today to enter you guys in the chuunin exams; I will give you a piece of paper that you will register for it on. When you do that you have to go to the academy tomorrow and take the exams. Here is your paper. You don't have to go if you don't want to so don't be pressured, see ya later." And with that Kakashi handed them the papers and disappeared.

Naruko left to go shopping for things and heard Sakura scream at her and Sasuke grunt. She rolled her eyes and left.

While still in the forest she made about 3 shadow clones and henged them into civilians. They went shopping while the real Naruko stayed in the trees. Once the 'civilians' got her stuff they went home and Naruko dispelled the clones.

_'Kyuubi don't you think it's weird, it's just like the bell test when he only had 2 bells and 1 of us would be sent back, there is never a team of…' _her eyes opened wide as realization hit her, she needed to get to the others fast. She used the **Harashin **without thinking of where to go.

**At training ground 9**

Rock Lee and Might Guy where about to exchange punches when a red, yellow, and black flash appeared in the middle of the two punches and got hit.

"AHHHHHHHHHG, WHY HERE!" screamed Naruko before falling of her back and wiping under her lip that had started bleeding.

Everybody's eyes widened and they ran over the person that got hit. "I think I might have seen this youthful young lady of youth before." Guy says while in his thinking pose. Then his eyes snapped open and he got out a bingo book and laid it on the grass so everybody could see.

Naruko could see them skimming through a bingo book before all eyes were on her either looking surprised or glaring like a certain Uchiha. **(Care to guess who?)**

Guy spoke up first," You're Konaha's Fallen Angel," he read what was in the book.

_"Name: Uzumaki Naruko_

_Sex: Female_

_Born: Konohagakure no Sato _

_DOB: October 10__th_

_Spouse: N/A_

_Extremely powerful shinobi will kill without guilt. Have kage chakra levels or more. Flee if in battle or get killed._

_Rank: Gennin_

_Classified as: Above S rank_

_Missions Accomplished: 45 D-rank 1 C turned A C-Rank 76 B-rank 89 A-rank 97 S-rank_

_Codename dubbed: Konaha's Fallen Angel_

_Known Relatives: N/A_

_Team Assisted in: Team seven: Hatake Kakashi (see page 123), Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura_

_Known abilities: N/A"_

They all looked at her like she had grown two heads. They were all thinking the same thing, '_how could she be a Gennin if she is so strong'_.

"I'd rather deal with the screaming banshee and king of emo's than this," Naruko looked to the side, crossed her arms, and pouted, "well then bye." And with that she is off in a flash.

**In a clothing store**

"WHOOSH! And the great Naruko Appears!" Naruko yelled, earning her an avoidable but like a fellow Nara would say _'Too troublesome' _punch to the face.

"Oof!" The jinjuricki huffed out.

Sakura was _very_ pissed, "That's what you get for doing that!"

"Geez I just came to tell you that we _have _to go in the exams together, remember the bell test. We have to be a team or no go." Naruko nodded to herself.

"Oh…."

"…and you were kunoichi of the year…"

"Hey!"

"OW!"

Sakura huffed, "That's what you get for insulting me!"

"Whatever, I know Sasuke is coming, he won't back down at a chance to get stronger and kill his brother." Naruko sighed at this; it was true and kind of scary how intent he was on killing Itachi. He was a good man and killed the clan to stop a civil war; it would have been the downfall of Konaha if there was a civil war right after the end of another one and enemies would have come into the village and attack when the civil war would have started. But it was all stopped by one man, Itachi, if it wasn't for Itachi then before she gained immortality she would have been dead.

"So….. Bye!" Naruko left walking down the road.

She heard murmurs and had heated glares pointed at her. She sighed, it gets old.

**The next day**

Naruko was fidgeting a lot today, why? She _really_ had to pee. Team 7 as walking down the road to the academy. An Anbu jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of Naruko.

"Naruko-hime,"

_Twitch_

"We recommend that you hurry to the academy for the Chuunin exams. The hokage wants you as soon as possible." Then the Anbu jumped away

"Ok." Naruko slowly moved her legs closer together; she didn't know how long she could hold it. "W-we need to hurry Sakura, Sasuke." She then hurried her pace to the academy.

She was wearing something different today. She had a black kimono that went mid thigh, with blood red hems and obi. It has white patterns all over it the really good seal masters would recognize as seals, the sleeves flowed down and covered her hands. She finally managed to cut her hair with a chakra enhanced kunai and it was now at mid-back left down, her bangs framed her face and the tips were still blood red even after cutting it, she had her headband tied around her neck. She had mesh leggings on with open toed shinobi boots that went to her knees.

They arrived in about three minutes and gave the guards their slips. They went up two flights of stairs and saw a commotion.

"A genjutsu," Naruko whispered, "they are most likely weeding out those who aren't fit to be chuunin because any chuunin would recognize that they went up only 2 flights or realize the chakra disorder around the door. Let's go without making a commotion." They moved up the stairs.

"Haruno Sakura I would like to go on a date with you!" a guy with fuzzy eyebrows came up to Sakura and blew her a kiss.

Sakura dodged the kiss and the others that came at her, "EW!"

"Uchiha Sasuke I would like to battle you." He then declared, "My name is Rock Lee!"

"Sure I woul-" Sasuke didn't get to finish.

"No, Sasuke we don't have that much time." Naruko wriggled her legs a little then decided to move grabbing Sasuke and Sakura by the back of their shirts and dragging them, _literally._

"Wait, what is your name?" a pale boy with lavender eyes that had no pupils come up.

"When asking someone their name its common courtesy to say yours first, am I right?" retorted Naruko.

"Hmph." The boy just scoffed.

"Don't need to be rude to them Neji, I'm TenTen, their teammate. Sorry for their rudeness." A girl with brown hair in two buns came next to the spandex wearing teammate.

"Ok, anyways bye!" Naruko kept dragging them to the door and they saw that Kakashi was there.

"Good you all came together." His nose was still buried in his book.

Sakura was confused, "What do you mean sensei?"

"He means that if we didn't come together than we wouldn't be able to come, I told you this yesterday Sakura." Naruko said with her eyebrows twitching. Inside her head she was mentally screaming, _' I'm definitely having a talk with the hokage about the academy levels.'_

"Well, see ya." And with that he was gone in a poof of smoke.

**Naruko's P.O.V**

_'I swear he does that to get on my nerves.' _ I thought as I opened the door and threw Sasuke. _'My Sasuke' _I mentally added.

Don't get me wrong I'm not going to become a fan girl, I mean the only reason I don't show my emotions at all is because if I do I'm afraid I might confess to him and he'll reject me and its harder and harder to do that every day 'cause of puberty if that outburst yesterday is anything to go by.

I looked up seeing Ino hugging MY Sasuke from behind and bit back a growl, I was about to say something but Sakura beat me to it. As always I ignored it until somebody called my name.

"Naruko, what's with the new outfit you look hot." Kiba asked only to be hit upside the head by Shikamaru.

He sighed, "Don't ask questions like that, troublesome." He looked at me, "though what is with the new outfit."

Kiba whispered something that sounded suspiciously like 'hypocrite'. Either Shikamaru didn't hear him or it was too troublesome to answer.

I gave them a piercing gaze. It wasn't cold but it wasn't friendly either, "Does that really matter right now?" I asked them. Honestly she didn't really care to give the answer it's obvious though, orange is to bright, simple!

A guy with silver hair came to them "Don't be too loud cute Genin you act like this is a picnic, look around you."

The rookie nine looked around and saw that everybody in the room was glaring at them. I just glared and released a lot of KI. I smirked when they looked away, I'm not one for smirking but I had to keep it at that or else it would have turned into a full blown grin.

"What is your name"? The all so (not) brilliant Sakura asked.

The mysterious man smirked, "My name is Yakshubi Kabuto, and I have taken these exams seven times."

"That means you have a lot of information about the exams." Sasuke asked or stated it was kind of confusing with his monotone voice.

Kabuto pulled out a pile of white cards and set them down, "Yeah look at this, just add some chakra to the card and there!" There was a picture with the five great nations on it. "There are about 36 teams from Konaha, 1 team from Suna, 3 teams from rain, and 2 teams from the new village called Otogakaru."

"Do you have information on specific people?" Sasuke asked intrigued with the cards.

"Yes is there anybody you want to know about?" Kabuto asked with a smirk.

"That red haired boy with the gourd, Rock Lee, and Naruko Uzumaki." He said smirking.

"What the hell Sasuke!" I snarled at him showing my canines. She really didn't think that this person had information. If he did then there was something wrong, the only information on me was in the bingo book and the hokage files but he couldn't have access to that is was hokage only. So that means if he does then he's a spy, which she thought was right because the hokage told her to go through the files of everybody in the village even the Anbu. She has never seen his file before though.

"Gaara of the sand, 3-C rank and 1 solo B-rank it says that he came back without a scratch." The spy said in mock surprise.

"Rock Lee, no skills in ninjustu, or genjutsu, high Chuunin in taijutsu 20-D rank 3- C- rank." He got out another card but as soon as he saw that his face fell.

"Naruko Uzumaki, as stated in the bingo book…"

"Wait a second why is she in the bingo book that's a book for high ranking ninja!" asked Ino. Unknowingly she stated what was in everybody's minds right then.

He got out a bingo book from his pocket and read it out loud.

_"Name: Uzumaki Naruko_

_Sex: Female_

_Born: Konohagakure no Sato _

_DOB: October 10__th_

_Spouse: N/A_

_Extremely powerful shinobi will kill without guilt. Have kage chakra levels or more. Flee if in battle or get killed._

_Rank: Gennin_

_Classified as: Above S rank_

_Missions Accomplished: 45 D-rank 1 C turned A C-Rank 76 B-rank 89 A-rank 97 S-rank_

_Codename dubbed: Konaha's Fallen Angel_

_Known Relatives: N/A_

_Team Assisted in: Team seven: Hatake Kakashi (see page 123), Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura_

_Known abilities: N/A"_

People where staring at me in disbelief, awe or glaring. I fidgeted under their eyes, I quietly whispered something "_Wind style: self disperse"_ she disappeared into thin air making people gasp in shock.

It wasn't that complicated I just made myself invisible. But if anybody saw me right now you would see me on the floor with my hand between my legs. I quickly stood up and made myself visible again earning more gasps.

She saw Sasuke glaring it her. He hands shook a bit but otherwise she didn't let her mask crack and nearly sighed a breath of relief when Ibiki came into the room.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO SIT DOWNOR YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED!"He shouted.

People scurried to their desks. And 1 team was disqualified. "These chuunin will hand you a test of nine questions and after 30 minutes I will tell you the tenth question." The chuunin started handing papers out, "If you are caught cheating three times you and your team are done, if you don't answer any questions you are your team are disqualified. Don't turn the papers over until I say so."

After a few minutes all the papers were handed out. "Now START." Papers flipping and pencils hitting papers was the sound I heard next.

**My hands hurt sorry for the long wait, its summer break and I read more fanfiction then I write it sooo…. Yeah… anyways please fav and review tell me if there are any problems so I can fix them. Bye! :3**


End file.
